Cruzando barreras
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Ted Lupin tiene una debilidad, y es una cría bellísima de pelo muy fogoso y mente muy alborotada. / Quizás por eso es la debilidad Edward Ted Lupin. Quizás porque cree que su madre también era así; imparable./


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, es de JK, todo lo demás mía (y cualquier cambio aparente por propia conveniencia)

 _¿Alguien cayó sin querer por aquí? Bueno, si estás leyendo esto, me harías un lindo favor dándole una oportunidad hasta el final._

* * *

Lily Luna Potter está loca, de remate. Todos lo saben.

Tiene el cabello rojizo, ojos muy verdes y una sonrisa macabra.

Lily Luna es una digna Slytherin y tiene una reputación.

Tiene a los de su casa bajo su mandato, la cual, actualmente, es la más repudiada y marginada de Hogwarts y se encarga de defenderla, porque por los suyos haría _cualquier_ locura. Y Lily no es tonta, será una Slytherin pero es digna hija de un Potter y una Weasley, usa su poder y nadie va contra ella. Su casa es Slytherin, y así que como se espera, es extremadamente astuta. Pero ha sacado el coraje de sus padres y eso nadie puede refutarlo.

Lily Luna Potter es una cría bellísima, siempre lo ha sido. Y terriblemente sensual.

Juega al Quidditch y según las lenguas, mejor que su madre.

Tiene unas piernas que enloquece a cualquier hombre (y a algunas chicas). Blancas, largas, fibrosas (y siempre usa la pollera cortísima aprovechándose de ellas).

Le encanta provocar problemas. Ha sacado ese lado alborotado de su tío George y según él siempre le dice, de su difunto tío Fred. Promociona cada nuevo invento de Sortilegios Weasley en el colegio y eso le ha dado más que un problema y varios castigos.

Su padre está rendido. Sí, Harry Potter ha podido con todo, hasta contra el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pero no puede con esa cría pelirroja. Ginevra Weasley está cansada, la castiga más de lo que recuerda que su madre, Molly, ha castigado a los gemelos en su juventud pero la joven no para. Es imposible castigar a Lily, porque _siempre_ se sale con la suya.

Quizás por eso es la debilidad Edward _Ted_ Lupin. Quizás porque cree que su madre también era así; _imparable._

* * *

Teddy Lupin ha crecido. Consecuentemente, Lily Luna también.

Ahora se encuentran en el piso de Teddy, compartiendo el rato, como siempre.

Ted se ha mudado hacía un año, su apartamento estaba repleto de fotos de la pelirroja que ella misma le ha mandado en docenas de cartas, exigiéndole que las cuelgue.

Lily siempre ha sido su favorita, desde que era una niña lo había comprado totalmente con ese cabello rojizo, su cuerpo poblado de pecas y esa sonrisa tan terriblemente picara.

Ted sabe que Lily se ha convertido en una adolescente algo — por no decir muy — alborotada, aunque eso no le sorprende. Desde pequeña que es imparable, le ha jugada cada broma pesada y en Hogwarts es toda una digna Slytherin, _como se espera._

Ahora estaba ahí, tirando sus zapatos viejos y gastados en un rincón, quedando con sus medias verdes enrolladas, la corbata suelta y la camisa salida. Su pollera es cortísima y siempre le dice a su padrino, Harry, que la rete. Pero ya no tiene control sobre la adolescente, así que es Teddy quien intenta comportarse como el primo político que es y regañarla.

Pero Lily se ríe y le besa en la mejilla. Siempre hace eso, ríe y lo besa, ríe y lo abraza. Ríe y el mundo se detiene.

Ella sabe que es su debilidad. En realidad, es la debilidad de toda la familia. ¿Quién puede decirle que no a Lily? Es astuta como toda Slytherin, y como tal, consigue lo que quiere. Y Ted demasiado sumiso ante ella.

La chica se ha estirado en el sillón como cual felino, poniendo sus pálidas piernas sobre el regazo de él y sacude su cabello con violencia para dejarlo caer por el apoyabrazos del sillón de dos cuerpos.

— A que no sabes la última — le dice la pelirroja mientras se lima las uñas.

— No lo sé — admite abiertamente Teddy, a la espera de que la pelirroja le cuente el nuevo chisme de Hogwarts. Lily ríe descaradamente.

— El tío Ron no saldrá de esta, lo digo en serio, Ted, tendrá que ir a tratamiento psicológico.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Rose y Scorpius! ¡Al parecer van a comprometerse! Imparables, después dices que yo soy el alma rebelde de la familia, tío Ron ni siquiera sabe que están juntos desde el año pasado, se va a poner furioso. Déjame decirte, que Rose se ha robado mi puesto.

— Nadie puede robarte ese puesto, Lilith, eso es imposible.

— ¿No estas sorprendido por lo que te acabo de contar? — se sienta de pronto y lo mira de forma acusadora.

— Puede que sepa de algo — admite de forma indiferente.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Sabes que Albus y Rose son muy cercanos, y en consecuencia, Albus se ha acercado a Scorpius.

— Me estás diciendo que ya lo sabías ¡Y no me dijiste!

— Sabía que tomarías represalias.

— Lo haré — aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué harás, Lily Luna?

— Pues amenazar a Rose de contarle al tío Ron si no hace lo que le pido — bramó con seguridad y con una sonrisa amplia y soberbia en sus labios.

Ted se limitó a negar con la cabeza y reír, mientras se levantaba a servir más cerveza de mantequilla.

— Oh, no, no. Sabes que por mí me quedaría a vivir contigo, Teddy — dijo con una sonrisa dulce en los labios — Pero ya debo irme, en cualquier momento volverán del paseo de Hogsmeade y si no estoy por ahí, empezaran a darse cuenta que vengo aquí en realidad — y la sonrisa dulce se había convertido en una muy pícara y orgullosa.

A tiempo de que se volvía a calzar y poner la capa, besó a Ted en la mejilla.

— Nos vemos pronto, Teddy — lo tenía tomado de las manos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Ted hizo lo mismo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Eran de un verde profundo y brillante, dignos de quedarse viéndolos todo el rato. Irresistibles.

Ted nunca se cansaría de decirlo, Lily tenía una belleza digna de la realeza, de piel tan blanca, brillante y pulcra como el marfil, solo que manchada por esas pecas que solo la hacían ver más radiante e inocente — aunque ya haya dejado de serlo—, y ese ardiente cabello pelirrojo alarmante. Era simplemente una muchacha preciosa.

— Si Harry se enterará de esto, me mataría ¿sabes? — Lily rió con entusiasmo.

— Si mi padre se enterara de cualquier cosa que hago, me mataría, Teddy. Pero yo sé que él hizo muchas cosas cuando era joven, así que no tiene el derecho — le aseguró, y apretándole nuevamente la mano a Teddy, se perdió entre los polvos flú.

* * *

Ted vive solo desde que decidió dejar, completamente, la casa de los Potter.

Su apartamento es amplio, algo rústico. Está repleto de fotos de una pelirroja.

Cada quince días, exactamente, recibe una carta de Lily Luna y en cada carta, una foto.

Ella le cuenta las barbaridades que hace, pero sin culpa.

Ha metido la cabeza de uno de sexto de Gryffindor en el retrete, desvestido a un Ravenclaw en medio del Gran Comedor, le ha dado un Caramelo longuilinguo a otro Gryffindor y un Turrón sangranarices a una Hufflepuff que se había puesto a llorar como una niñata de cinco años cuando el sangrado no paraba con _nada._

Para Lily, todo fue graciosísimo.

Ted la reta, pero a ésta solo le da más gracia.

" _Ay, Ted, deberías preocuparte menos. Vamos, es Hogwarts, sino me divierto ahora ¿Cuándo? Además, todos esos estúpidos se lo merecían. A los de mis casa los tratan mal, Ted"_

Lily Luna era corajuda, valiente, sabía que había un león rugiendo dentro de ella, pero ganó su parte astuta. Definitivamente. Y su afición por hacer lo que sea por los suyos, y los de su casa, eran los suyos, tanto como los de su familia. Su forma de ser tan puramente Slytherin.

Y a Ted no le sorprende, en absoluto, todo el lío con Slytherin, pese a que sigue llamando su atención. Es como si con los años, en vez de apaciguarse, aumentara el odio hacia ellos.

Pero hay algo, en particular, que a Ted le ha hecho picar mucho el cuello, cambiar su color de cabello de azul eléctrico a púrpura sucio, y es que la última carta que le ha mandado Lily, que está entre sus manos le hace temblar el pulso.

Lily ha besado a una chica.

Ted sabe de esa corta y nueva afición — nada sana — que ha reunido últimamente Lily de seducir a personas que seleccionaba al azar, por mera diversión.

Ted cree que eso no está para nada bien y se lo ha dicho.

" _Devuelta con eso, Ted. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres demasiado… Hufflepuff. No sabes divertirte"_

Ted siempre ha sido correcto y responsable. Buen alumno, buen estudiante, buen amigo, buen ahijado, buen nieto. Le va de maravilla en el Ministerio. Sabe divertirse, opina él. Pero ¿Lo que hace Lily? No era correcto; odiaba que haga cosas sin el debido respeto, por mera y propia diversión, sin preguntarse si la otra persona se lo tomaba con la misma y poca seriedad que ella.

Entonces se lo ha dicho.

" _Besé a una chica Ted"_

Algo dentro de él de movió, tembló. Fue una sensación de lo más extraña, fría, vacía. Escalofriante.

Pero lo que a Ted terminó por molestarle es que a Lily, nuevamente, le haya hecho gracia.

Lily le jura, en la carta, que no le gustan las chicas, pero que se ha tentado en hacerle el _favor._

Es su compañera de cuarto, que seguramente Lily mil veces le ha posado desnuda a propósito. Dice que la oyó tocarse. Tentada la pelirroja se puso de pie y fue hasta la cama de su compañera.

La chica se había puesto roja — palabras textuales. " _¡Tenía tanta vergüenza!"._

Y hasta el dio detalles a nivel de " _el beso fue un tanto pegajoso_ ". Cosa que a Ted realmente no le interesaba saber en absoluto. Ni siquiera quería saber que Lily había besado a alguien.

Sabía que la pelirroja, por casi espeluznante le parezca, se había convertido en una adolescente y hacía cosas propias de una.

Ha escuchado pila de veces sobre chicos que la buscan pero de ahí a saber como ella actúa, es otra historia. Y una que no le simpatiza para nada.

Ted tiró la carta al fuego, disgustado y algo cabreado a su manera.

Lo que hacía Lily estaba mal pero ¿Lily Luna Potter aceptando aquello? Era imposible.

Teddy ha decidido tomar distancia y quizás así la pelirroja comience a darse cuenta que no puede usar a las personas a su antojo. _Si tan solo James supiera…_

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses después de la confesión de Lily en los que Ted había decidido tomar una parcial distancia, no tanto por lo que ella hacía (aunque si era en gran parte eso) sino también por cómo se sentía él al respecto. No podía responderle nada positivo a Lily sobre lo sucedido, y si la regañaba, poco le importaría a la pelirroja, y menos aún podía disimular que nada pasaba. Ted era así, demasiado honesto y real, auténtico era la palabra que solía usar su padrino para describirle. No servía para disimular o mentir. Y no podía simplemente contestar las cartas a Lily como si nada, simplemente no le nacía. Sí, se sentía disgustado con ella y hasta que eso no cambiaría, él había preferido alejarse de la Slytherin.

Las cartas de la Potter estaban apiladas sobre una pequeña repisa junto a sus fotos.

En tanto, había intentado volver a poner a flote su relación con Victoire.

La chica se había convertido en una mujer dulce y terriblemente preciosa, no para menos tenía sangre de Veela corriendo en sus venas.

Era rubia, risueña y de esas personas terriblemente atentas. Eso le gustaba a Ted, era agradable que hubiera alguien quien le pusiera tanta atención y se preocupara tanto por él. Pero había algo que simplemente no funcionaba y en parte, sabía que era su culpa.

Pese a que se había visto seguido con la Weasley, y que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que a él se le antoje, con el tiempo Ted comenzó a sentirse aburrido con la relación que llevaban.

Estaban juntos desde antes que Victoire terminó Hogwarts, al comienzo su relación era totalmente secreta, no porque no creyeran que la aceptaran, más por vergüenza a blanquearla, cree Ted. La única que sabía de su relación clandestina era Lily, la niña estaba tan feliz, cada momento del día le decía a Ted primo y fue quien lo apoyó a que se animara a caer a casa de Bill y Fleur con la noticia.

Casi todos los Weasley rieron ante la noticia, apelando que Ted siempre había estado colado por Victoire. Ted se había puesto rojo, hasta parecía un Weasley. Y a la única que no le dio ni un poco de gracia fue a Lily, quien saltó a defenderlo además de que se alegró mucho al sentir que Ted comenzaba a ser parte de su familia de forma oficial.

Ahora Ted había roto con Victoire. Bueno, en realidad se habían tomado "un tiempo", esa ridícula expresión que al parecer quedaba mejor que terminar de forma concreta.

Y Ted en lo único que pensaba en cada momento era en Lily Luna, en contarle su "ruptura", en contarle que por fin ha podido cocinarse la carne asada con papas que siempre hacía su madre, que había sido ascendido en el Ministerio y que al fin ha cambiado ese jean que Lily le decía que le daba ganas de llorar lo viejo que se veía.

Simplemente deseaba contarle todo a Lily, como siempre hacía.

Sin embargó, se obligaba a sí mismo a no hacerlo y en consecuencia, buscaba más trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Lily, por su parte en Hogwarts, estaba cabreada. Si, está cabreada con Ted Lupin, su supuesto "mejor amigo" y ahijado de su padre, con quien ha convivido un par de años, además de que era como su primo político.

Por alguna insólita razón, desde que ella le ha admitido sobre el divertido beso que se dio con Penélope, su compañera de cuarto, el chico ha decidido dejar de responder sus cartas. _¡¿Cómo si quiera se atreve?!_

Estaba indignada y algo (muy) dolida, pero su temperamento de piedra no iba a permitir mostrar este último sentimiento.

Además, estaba harta de que Ted la considere como su "hermanita pequeña". Primero, porque obviamente, no era su hermana. Y segundo, porque ya no era "pequeña".

No negaba que le gustaba ser la consentida de Ted, pero hasta cierto punto. Además, Lily quería que la empiece a ver por lo que era: una mujer.

Y no como un ser pequeño, chillón e hiperactivo.

No negaba que fuera algo hiperactiva, y tal vez se destaque por ser un poco (bastante) parlanchina. Pero ya no pequeña.

Estaba decidida a ir hasta el departamento de Ted en cuanto pudiera, el problema es que ya no había visitas a Hogsmeade y eso le complicaba todo su espíritu rebelde y aventurero de escaparse.

Tampoco faltaba tanto para ir a casa, así que quizás lo correcto era esperar y no darle tanta importancia al asunto. Estaba enojada, y le molestaba de sobremanera la postura inmadura de Edward, teniendo en cuenta que él siempre se jactaba de ser mayor que ella y por ende, mucho más maduro. _¡JA! ¿Y ahora, Ted, quien es el inmaduro?_ Decía para sus adentros, mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su sala común.

En los sillones la esperaba Katie Nott y un chico moreno llamado Thomas.

Lily fue a sentarse con ellos y tenía muy mala cara.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le pregunto Katie, una chica muy bonita que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un azul marino profundos.

— ¿Puedes creer que Ted sigue sin contestarme? — bramó, mientras se echaba contra el respaldo del sillón y se cruzaba tanto de piernas como de brazos, frunciendo sus cejas pelirrojas.

— Ah, eso — dice Katie, mientras le lanzaba una carta a Thomas, al parecer jugaban a algo.

— _¿Ah, eso?_ — inquiere con molestia e indignación Lily, al darse cuenta que su amiga no le estaba dando la importancia necesaria al asunto. O al menos la misma que ella, o mínimamente la preocupación que uno debe tener cuando a su mejor amigo algo le pasa.

— Pues ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lily? Ya te he dicho lo que pienso, Ted ya está grande y quizás ya no le diviertan tanto tus… travesuras — dijo esto último moviendo la boca de una forma extraña a un costado y elevando sus cejas negras, aunque viendo el mazo de cartas que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Estás de su parte? — Katie rió.

— Merlín, Lily, creo que aquí no hay partes, solo te digo que quizás a Ted simplemente no le… No sé, tienes dieciséis y obviamente él no se toma de la misma forma ni con la misma gracia las cosas que haces ahora que cuando tenías ocho, diez, doce años.

— Claramente estas de su parte — concluyó, volviendo a recostarse y poniendo su mirada al frente. Thomas simplemente se dedicaba a planear su próxima jugada.

— Quizás no deberías haberle dicho que besaste a Penélope — y de repente el moreno, que hasta ahora había estado muy callado sin entrar a fondo a la conversación levantó su vista y quedo mirando a la pelirroja atónico.

— ¿Qué besaste a Penélope? — dijo en un murmuro alto, con sus ojos negros muy abiertos y la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

— Cállate, Tom. Estamos en la sala común – dijo evadiendo la respuesta.

— Si, la besó. Pero tranquilo, Tom, a Lily todavía le gustan los chicos — y luego le paseó una mirada divertida — Aunque no los de tu tipo — dijo con una mirada y sonrisa perversa y burlona. El chico la miró entornando los ojos.

— Ja, ja — dijo sarcásticamente en respuesta el moreno.

— Sabes que le cuento todo a Ted, nuestra relación es así, siempre ha sido así — en realidad, no le contaba usualmente las relaciones que había tenido con otros chicos, porque nunca había tenido una. A Lily no le gustaba nadie, a veces se sentía atraída por alguien pero no pasaba más de dos citas. Y eso era justamente lo que le contaba, esos fracasos de citas que intentaba tener. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía ver que ella también crecía?

— Como te dije, Lily, es distinto las cosas que le cuentas hace unos años que ahora. Quizás está bien todo esto de tomar distancia, las cosas que hacen son simplemente diferentes, vamos, Lily, Ted trabaja en el Ministerio, no está para pavadas — Lily de pronto se sintió muy ofendida y abrió la boca en respuesta y luego la miro indignada.

— ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! — manifestó con enojo — ¿Estás diciendo entonces que soy muy inmadura para hablar con Teddy y hago tonterías? — dijo colocándose pie, con una mano en su cintura y mirándola de forma acusadora.

— Estoy diciendo que para él sí, Lily. Es mayor, solo que te cuesta verlo.

— Claro que me cuesta verlo, es mi Teddy ¿sabes? — cuando dijo esto se dio cuenta de lo raro que sonaba, sin embargo prosiguió antes de que Kate también se diera cuenta de ello — ¡Y sabes! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! ¡Me voy! — con sus últimas palabras, Lily subió enojada hasta su cuarto, colocándose el pijama y yéndose a acostar, pese a que ni siquiera había cenado.

Ahora no solo estaba enojada con Ted, sino también con Katie que básicamente le dijo en su cara que era una inmadura que hacía estupideces sin parar y que era entendible si Ted quería alejarse de ella por eso. ¡Oh, por el maldito Merlín! Eso era una estupidez, y Ted un inmaduro si no le respondía ninguna de sus doscientas cartas por eso (sí, Lily era un tanto insistente). Pero ahora se terminaría, no le mandaría más cartas hasta su regreso y cuando lo viera ¡Ah, sí, cuando lo viera! Edward Lupin no sabía lo que le esperaba, porque Lily no era de las que se quedaban de brazos cruzados esperando que pase la tormenta, no, no y no. Ella encararía la situación como debía hacerse, iría al frente del asunto y, y ¡Retaría mucho a Ted! Sí, eso sería lo que haría.

Lily podía tener una reputación, podían verla como una chica dura, decidida y algo repelente. Pero era una adolescente, como todos y toda esa dureza a veces no era más que una máscara que facilitaba llevar adelante sus cosas, esa capa de hielo que tenía de fortaleza no era más que eso, una capa y no era inquebrantable aunque todos lo creyeran.

Pero obviamente, era demasiado vanidosa como para admitirlo.

Las últimas semanas pasaron de forma muy, muy lenta y Lily lo único que conseguía era recrear en sus cabeza posibles escenas, en donde a la vez redactaba todo su discurso e imaginaba hipotéticas respuestas de ambos. Básicamente había toda una obra de teatro dándose en su cabeza y lo único que quería Lily era que el momento llegase ya, sabiendo desde un principio que nada de lo había practicado diría, porque siempre era así. Al momento de la discusión, es como si el cerebro se anulara y actuara por impulsos. Y Lily era una chica muy impulsiva.

Por momento, no había sacado el tema más con Kat, ya sabía el pensamiento de la chica y simplemente no le servía platicar con ella sobre eso, además de que no quería que pareciera que le importaba tanto. Y con Thomas obviamente no podía hablar del tema y todo lo que sentía al respecto. Así que simplemente hablaba con ella misma, que va, en eso le iba bastante bien, estaba acostumbrada a hablar y discutir con sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando por fin el día de partir llegó, desde temprano había bajado con todo su equipaje a esperar que los demás hicieran lo mismo, mientras que se pintaba una última capa de uñas color negro.

El viaje de regreso a casa estuvo normal, como siempre. Nunca era emocionante, como el de ir a Hogwarts con todas las expectativas y emociones del año entrante, además por su cabeza solo navegaba Ted.

Compró un par de dulces por la necesidad de consumir azúcar que dominaba en su cuerpo, dormitó otro rato y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la estación y sus padres la esperaban abajo sonrientes. Lo de siempre.

No es que fuese fría y no estaba contenta de ver a sus padres, ella por el contrario era bastante entusiasta y siempre se alegraba de verlos, pero en parte esperaba que Ted, como siempre, esté en la estación también. Y no estaba.

Sin más, bajo y corrió hacia sus padres a abrazarlos. Ginny lucía muy feliz de verla, y Harry también.

— ¿Cómo estas, cielo? Vamos, en casa haremos la cena de siempre por su bienvenida — la familia Weasley era muy numerosa y unida, y cada año hacían una cena de "bienvenida" cuando acababan las clases y empezaban las vacaciones, una especie de tradición. Iban también sus primos mayores y hermanos, todo un acontecimiento. También iba Ted, que era como un Weasley/Potter más.

Al llegar a su casa, que era bastante grande y por eso mismo era lo normal hacer la cena allí, estaba Albus esperándola al igual que James. Lily corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó, mientras que trepaba a James con una de sus piernas.

— Me extrañaron tanto como yo a ustedes ¿Verdad?

— Y más, pequeña Lily — dijo James, besándole sobre el cabello.

— No soy tan pequeña ya, James — reprochó Lily.

— No lo es — dijo Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su hermano había terminado Hogwarts el año anterior, por lo que sabía bastante sobre las andanzas de Lily en el colegio, además de que se llevaban menos años que James y Lily consecuentemente, por ende, para Albus, su hermana no era ni una pequeñita. La pelirroja le sonrió de esa forma propia de ella y fue seguir ayudando con los platos, y atendiendo los respectivos timbres.

Todo estaba resultando bien, los mayores por un lado intercambiando información, en el living el reencuentro típico de primos pero Lily no paraba de ver de un lado a otro.

Ted no había asistido al encuentro, y hasta Victoire había llegado. Eso era demasiado… sorpresivo.

¿No fue solo por Lily? ¿Tan enojado estaba? No podía ser.

Entones, como quien no quiere la cosa, escuchó a hablar a Victoire con James, Lily no solía entrometerse tanto en conversaciones ajenas pero sabía que si alguien sabía algo de Ted, era Victoire, así que se sentó en el sillón continuo de forma no muy disimulada. Y lo escuchó.

No pudo controlar su sorpresa, así que se dio vuelta de forma brusca y la quedo viendo con la boca abierta, sin contenerse en absoluto.

— ¿Qué Ted y tú qué? — dijo Lily en voz muy alta debido a la sorpresa y prácticamente todo el salón giró hacia ambas. Victoire se puso de repente muy colorada y miro a Lily de forma acusadora, entornando los ojos.

— Lo que escuchaste, Lily, nos hemos tomado un… una especie de tiempo. Nada importante — asegura haciendo un movimiento de manos algo indiferente, intentando de restarle importancia al tema.

Todos quedaron un poco sorpresivos, ya que la relación de ambos era legendaria, llevaban años juntos y al parecer eran una pareja perfecta.

Después de un par de preguntas más que le hicieron sobre Ted, todo volvió a la normalidad y el tema del tiempo-ruptura de Ted y Victoire quedó atrás. Obviamente, para Lily no quedó atrás un carajo y su cabeza no paraba de hacer todo tipo de teorías, o simplemente de pensar muchas cosas a la vez.

Espero a terminar la cena, la cual devoró casi sin degustar para empezar con su plan.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche y Ted se encontraba viendo televisión, aquel invento Muggle era de lo más curioso y entretenido, mataba bastante su aburrimiento pasando noches y noches tirado viendo docenas de películas.

Su vida social se había reducido un tanto luego de todo ese año atareado y junto con su ruptura con Victoire. Aunque no la pasaba tan mal.

Había la cena típica en lo de los Potter, pero claramente no fue, en vez de eso estaba comiendo unas patatas fritas empaquetadas y una cerveza. Muy nutritivo y elaborado.

Suspiró cansino, era obvio que Harry no se creyó que se sentía mal de la panza, pero su padrino no era de esos que insistían, por suerte y habrá pensando que Ted tendrá sus razones para no ir.

Aunque ni siquiera Ted tiene en claro sus razones para no ir, lo de Victoire en realidad no era, lo sabía, todo estaba bien con ella, es decir, era casi imposible estar mal con la Weasley. Y lo de Lily, pues fue lo inicial, aún no tenía ganas de verla, además de que imaginaba la escena que le montaría, así que prefirió quedarse en su extraña pero cálida soledad.

Pero ignorar a Lily Luna Potter era una de las cosas que simplemente uno no se podía permitir.

Escuchó como el timbre de su departamento sonaba a fondo y con él, varios golpeteos fuerte a la puerta. Ted miró hacia la misma preguntándose quien carajo podía molestar en aquel momento.

Hacía una hora que se había largado a llover, una de esas tormentas de verano que solía tener Londres en conjunto con su tiempo húmedo ¿Quién caería en plena noche a su casa?

Sin más, fue a atender y se sorprendió con la imagen que tenía en frente.

Una Lily totalmente empapada, con los jeans muggles pegados a su cuerpo y una remera goteando, con las sandalias en las manos y mirándolo con mucho, mucho enojo.

— ¿Lily? ¡Merlín! ¿Qué haces así mojada?

— Pues, por si no sabías llueve afuera — le dijo con cinismo.

—Vamos, entra, debes estar helando.

—Es lluvia de verano, Ted, no estoy helando — dijo con tono duro pero entrando a la vez.

Ted cerró la puerta lentamente y giro en dirección a Lily. Oh, mierda, se venía lo que estaba justamente evitando.

— ¿Por qué no viniste por los polvos flú? — preguntó el chico como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Porque mis padres se iban a enterar – dijo como si fuese obvio.

—Mierda, Lily, deja que llame a Ginny y le avi…— pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo Lily lo tomó de la muñeca muy fuerte y lo obligó a mirarla.

— ¿Hasta cuándo tenías pensado ignorarme, eh? ¿No fuiste a la cena por mí, o por Victoire? Y espero que me digas la verdad, Ted Lupin, porque tuve ya mucho con toda esa maldita distancia que has decidido tomar por cuenta propia — Ted estaba seguro que de que nunca, nunca, había visto enojada de _esa_ forma a Lily.

— Le dije a Harry que estaba mal del estómago ¿No te lo dijo? — respondió de forma indiferente, cabreando más a la Slytherin.

— Con que mal del estómago ¿eh? — dicho esto, fue hasta la pequeña mesa ratona que estaba frente del televisor y tomo las patatas y la cerveza con ambas manos, mientras arqueaba ambas cejas. Teddy suspiró.

— Puede que no haya querido verte — dijo de forma muy sincera y pese a que Lily le había exigido la verdad, su sinceridad no hizo más que hacerle trizas el corazón. Se sintió muy mal de repente y una parte de ella quería irse lejos de allí y nunca más dirigirle la palabra a Teddy Lupin, pero otra se negaba rotundamente a poner un pie fuera del departamento, una pequeña guerra se disipaba en el interior del cuerpo de la pelirroja y al parecer iban muy empatadas.

Lily realmente sabía que después de todo, lo que caracterizaba a Ted era esa manera de ser tan increíblemente directo y sincero así que no esperaba otra respuesta más que la verdad una vez que estuviesen cara a cara. También era algo transparente la mayoría de las veces, lo que en realidad le encantaba aunque en este momento no hiciera otra cosa que lastimarla.

Enojada consigo misma y con él, y presa de su batalla interior, se escurrió el cabello y dejo que el agua empapara la alfombra, cosa que hizo que Ted se cabreara, aunque no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarla de forma desaprobatoria, porque sabía que la pelirroja solo lo hacía para molestarlo. Y luego Lily, nuevamente tomando su postura habitual se quitó los jeans que estaban totalmente pegados en su cuerpo y que le incomodaban de sobremanera, tirándolos a un costado de la sala. Los ojos de Ted, en ese momento de un color miel brillante, se abrieron excesivamente y luego se dio vuelta empezando a ponerse muy, muy colorado.

— ¡¿Qué carajo haces, Lily?! — casi le gritó.

— Ah, pues el frio ¿recuerdas? — Ted sabía lo que hacía Lily, muy típico de ella tener esas actitudes aniñadas cuando la situación no tomaba el rumbo que deseaba y hacia aquello en lo que le iba mejor: incomodar a las personas.

— Por el amor a Merlín ¡Ponte algo! — lo poco que había alcanzado a ver, eran unas bragas negras diminutas, como si todo hubiese sido su maldito plan.

— Dame uno de tus bóxers — dijo ella y Ted podía jurar que sonreía pese a no verla, lo sentía.

— Sabes dónde están, ve y búscalos — dijo cortante y escuchó como Lily bufó, luego escuchó pasos, ruido de cajones y nuevamente pasos.

— Ya está, Ted, puedes voltearte y no preocuparte por no ver nada que no debas — dijo de forma significativa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lilith? — dijo cansino, mientras iba hasta donde estaba la cerveza y bebió un par de tragos consecutivos.

—Hablar.

— ¿Y entonces por qué haces esas cosas? — le reprochó, aunque su voz sonaba como si le estuviese rogando algo.

— ¿Ser yo? — respondió de forma tácita y fría — Porque cada cosa que hago, Ted, es parte de mí, de lo que soy y pensé que la aceptabas ¿sabes?

— Quizás… entonces, Lily, sea bueno esto de… No sé, distanciarnos ¿sabes? Capaz nos haga bien, creo que estamos en momentos diferentes y no estoy segu… — hablaba con interrupciones, irritando a la Slytherin.

— ¿De querer ser mí amigo? ¿Tomarnos un tiempo como con Victoire? ¿Te estas tomando un tiempo con todas las mujeres de tu vida, Ted o solo es con las Weasley? — la voz de Lily sonaba indignada y resentida, además de que hablaba de forma muy veloz.

— No metas lo de Victoire, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

— ¡No! ¡Porque nosotros somos amigos y los amigos no dejan de ser amigos por esto! ¡Por Merlín, Ted!

— Y no dejaremos de serlo, Lily, solo… — Lily entendía perfectamente lo que él decía y preferiría no hacerlo. Y lo que más le molestaba era que lo que le había dicho Katie era verdad, aunque ella se haya negado a escucharlo. Cada palabra era cierta, a Ted ya no le agradaba tanto la forma de ser de Lily, ya no encontraba gracioso el comportamiento indebido de la pelirroja, ni podía apoyarlo, menos ignorarlo.

— Todos merecemos a alguien con quien podamos ser nosotros mismos ¿Sabes, Ted? Y pensé que contigo podía. Al parecer no — dijo con molestia Lily, cerrando sus manos en un puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a enrojecer.

— ¿Esa eres tú, Lily? ¿La que va por ahí besando a personas porque se le antoja? — la chica dejo salir de sus labios un fuerte chillido histérico.

— ¡No entiendes nada!

— Al parecer no, Lily. Porque sabes que he estado siempre contigo ¿pero esto?

— ¿Entonces por qué siempre has estado conmigo, eh? ¿Por qué siempre me dices que me quieres? Si te parezco tan desastrosa.

—Por ilógico y absurdo que te suene, Lily, hay veces que las personas te quieren porque sí, sin ninguna explicación aparente. Quizás todo esto te suene raro, porque no quieres a nadie — la chica abrió los ojos enormemente, el verde era tan fuerte, tan exagerado y brillante.

— Yo te quiero — dijo con un hilo de voz, algo roto — Y que la mayoría del tiempo haga cosas estúpidas y sin pensar, no quiere decir que no lo haga — dijo con dolor — Y de hecho me alegré de escuchar a Victoire diciendo que habían roto — Ted de repente la miró, directamente a los ojos y los volvió a abrir, asombrado.

— Pero si siempre te alegró mi relación con ella…— balbuceó — Eras la única que… que la aceptabas realmente y me decías primo y…

— Cuando tenía ocho años, Ted, y tal vez hasta los catorce… — hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y tragó con fuerza antes de volver a hablar — Ya no quiero que seas mi primo.

Todo el ambiente había comenzado a ponerse pesado y caluroso, las gotas de agua que tenía Lily corriéndole por la frente posiblemente fueran sudor y ya no lluvia, Ted sentía que comenzaba a hiperventilarse y tenía un gusto extraño en la garganta.

Lo que Lily había dicho era lo más cercano a una confesión y Ted no estaba seguro de como sentirse. No es como si no lo hubiese pensado ya, él no era estúpido y pese a que su cabeza le decía continuamente que le molestaba que Lily le haya dado el beso a aquella chica porque le parecía mal su forma de actuar, y porque simplemente siempre actuó como su hermano mayor, quizás sobreprotegiéndola un par de veces, en realidad era porque de alguna estúpida manera le dolió. Y no soportó sentir esa sensación hacia ella. Mierda, era Lily, la pequeña Lily a quien prácticamente crió y se divirtió infinidades de veces, a la que la ayudó a aprender a montar una bici y algunos trucos de magia que en Hogwarts no enseñaban.

— No sé qué quieres decir…

— Lo sabes, Ted, solo que… Para ti siempre seré esto, la menor de los Potter, la niña atrevida y pelirroja, la pequeña y dulce Lilith — rió con esto último, aunque una sonrisa cargada de tristeza — Pero ya no soy tan pequeña ¿sabes? — fue a sentarse justo en la apoyadero del sillón de la sala, mientras miraba las uñas negras y cortas — Mi próximo año ya es el último en Hogwarts — aclaró, como si de esta forma lograra sentirse un poco mayor y no tan pequeña como todo el mundo la veía.

— Es verdad, Lilith — dijo Ted algo enternecido, acercándose a ella de forma sigilosa — Ya no eres tan pequeña y estoy bastante seguro que muchos lo sabemos — ella le miró con una sonrisa sin dientes y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué todos me siguen tratando como tal? Es como si solo en el colegio me tuvieran respeto.

— Y para no — dijo éste en forma de broma, ladeando el rostro a un lado con una amplia sonrisa y sentándose en el sillón. Lily le golpeó el hombro y luego se trasladó sobre las piernas de Ted, se echó el cabello rojo y mojado hacia atrás y se le quedo viendo un par de largos segundos.

En realidad, ser Lily Luna Potter no era tan maravilloso como el mundo creía; claro, quien podría creer que ser la hija de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derrotó al mago más oscuro y tenebroso de los tiempos, y de una heroína de guerra, ex jugadora de Quidditch podría ser malo.

Pero la verdad es que Lily la mayoría del tiempo no se sentía tan bien como pintaba, tenía a dos padres legendarios: uno era el niño que vivió, el adolescente que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, el posible mago más oscuro y tenebroso de la historia, un héroe de guerra, un hombre respetado. La otra, una heroína de guerra también, gran hechicera, jugadora de Quidditch profesional. Tenía dos hermanos que fueron el orgullo de sus padres y toda una banda de primos que la opacaban, porque ya todo lo maravilloso que alguno de la familia podría hacer, alguno de sus primos y hermanos ya lo había hecho, cada cosa llamativa que resalte en Hogwarts ya lo habían tomado.

Así que nada que haya hecho Lily resultó de gran sorpresa u orgullo, simplemente era un _"Bien hecho, pequeña Lily_ ". Así que hizo de Hogwarts su lugar, y ser una Slytherin fue lo que más le dio pie, porque aunque al comienzo intentaron burlarse de ella por la casa en que cayó, solo bastó que Lily creciera y se convirtiera en la chica que era para demostrarles que nadie podía ir contra ella. En el colegio la respetaban, realmente, sabía que en parte había sido su apellido así que se aprovechó de él, sacó algo bueno de donde prevenía y abuso del mismo. Y una chica con su carácter, nunca pasaría desapercibido y menos aún con aquella belleza.

Pero con Ted siempre había sido distinto, él fue el único que siempre le había prestado verdadera atención, la había escuchado y la había atendido como Lily siempre deseó. Era su consentida, y cuando todo se lío con él, fue cuando recién se dio cuenta realmente del papel importante que tenía Ted en su vida, sin él, Lily se sentía vacía y mucho más sola, porque nadie más la entendía y la escuchaba como él, nadie le preguntaba nada con verdadera intención, y no solo por el supuesto deber de hacerlo. Simplemente no podía perderlo, ni tampoco tomar distancia, era algo que no estaba entre sus posibilidades. Los últimos meses junto a la ignorancia de Ted habían sido un asco.

Quedaron en silencio, Lily apoyo todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Ted aunque nunca le quito los ojos de encima.

La chica, mojada, con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo, la ropa interior de rayos de Ted puesta y descalza era la imagen viva de la sensualidad para el chico y estaba realmente usando toda su voluntad para aguantarse las ganas de besarla como manda el mundo. La chica se relamió los labios varias veces y variaba su mirada entre los de Ted y sus ojos.

Entonces se acercó hasta casi chocar sus rostros, sus respiraciones eran una y sus bocas se rozaban hambrientas aunque con delicadeza, titubeantes, Lily abrió la suya para tomar entre sus labios los de Ted y aunque en un primer impulso, envuelto en latidos que amenazaban abrir su pecho, el sudor, la sangre que le hervía, su piel caliente como pava con agua hirviendo contra la de ella y la muchacha hermosa que tenía sobre sus piernas; _la besa_ , de repente se detiene, tomando a la chica del rostro para detenerla.

— Lily… — dice en un susurro que le rogaba parar.

— Ted — dijo la chica con seguridad, sin despegarse ni un centímetro del chico.

— Victoire es tu prima, y tú eres… eres como mi familia, Lily… Yo… No puedo, lo siento — de verdad lo sentía, cada partícula de su piel lo sentía y aunque intentó desprenderse, Lily con decisión le tomó las muñecas.

— Ted ¿me quieres? — él quedo duro viéndola ¿Qué sí la quería? ¡Por Morgana, claro que lo hacía!

— Claro que sí, Lily.

— Sabes de qué forma lo estoy preguntando — la forma de ser tan terriblemente directa de la pelirroja lo aterraba, lo dejaba envuelto en un manta confusa y nublada. Con Victoire las cosas nunca fueron así, meses y meses coqueteando entre ambos, dando vueltas para su primer roce de labios, toda la relación fue lenta y a paso tortuga, entre Victoire que se presentaba más indecisa y tímida, y Ted que era terriblemente vergonzoso, y fue la única experiencia real que tuvo con las mujeres. Y de repente estaba Lily, con su rudeza, con toda su actitud ametralladora y su forma de comerse al mundo. Podían llevarse diez años, pero ella siempre iba por delante que él.

—Lily… Merlín, sabes que eres increíblemente… — a Ted ni siquiera le salía la palabra, pese a que lo pensaba de esa forma desde que Lily nació, aunque ahora de una forma mucho más sexual, claro — Hermosa y lo sabes.

—Pero yo no te estoy preguntado eso, Ted — insistió la chica — Porque yo te quiero — Ted estaba desarmado, sus músculos se aflojaron por completo y quedo hipnotizado ante los verdes que lo miraban de esa forma cautivadora.

— Yo también — dijo sin pensarlo, aunque sabiendo que era justo lo que sentía.

Y Lily, con una tierna sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo besó, lo tomó del cuello, le acarició el cabello y lo besó de forma pasional y sincera. Y Ted la siguió, tomando su cintura, provocando que la chica quedara completamente sentada sobre él con las piernas abiertas, le acarició la espalda mojada, las piernas y recorrió cada posible parte de su cuerpo con las manos.

Los cuerpos hablaban por sí solos, las ganas de besarse que tenían las llevaban suprimidas hace meses y aunque si fuera por Ted, todo aquello llegaría a mucho más, su mente le recordó de mala manera que era Lily a quien besaba, la chica de dieciséis años que él vio crecer y participó de forma activa en su crianza. Pero después de todo, ellos no eran realmente familia.

Hay todo tipo de personas en el mundo, algunos destacan más otros y todos brillan a su manera, algunos en tonalidades grises, otras doradas.

A otros no se los ve de tan poco brillo que tienen, otros ni siquiera tienen una pizca de luz en su interior.

Y hay personas como Lily Luna Potter, que tienen luz propia, que son más que menos, y a Ted le gustaba llamar a ese tipo personas, con esa particular luz, _Iridiscente_ , aunque sea una categoría en donde solo se encuentre la increíble pelirroja que estaba sobre sus piernas en ese mismo momento.

* * *

¿Alguien?

Este pairing no es lo más popular y he leído poco y nada sobre la nueva generación, y escrito solo un Draco/Rose, en donde Draco sí me es "familiar", y con Rose tenía una idea más o menos clara de cómo la tengo en mi cabeza. Así que este Lily/Ted presentó básicamente un reto para mí, impuesto por mí, claro XD jaja la idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza así que tuve que llevarla a cabo.

Trabajar con personajes tan "limpios" (que no tengo una clara idea de cómo son) por un lado me hace sentir libre a hacer lo que quiera, y a la vez en partes quedo como _¿Y ahora qué?_

Aunque estoy bastante segura que JK jamás haría una Lily así XD Pero yo estaba empeñada en una Lily atrevida, esa era mi primordial idea del fic así que acá esta. Y Ted, bueno, lo fui haciendo a medida que iba escribiendo.

Tengo entendido que Ted y Lily se llevarían unos 10 años aproximadamente, así que hice su relación según esa edad, una Lily adolescente y un Ted algo mayor ya.

Admito que a ni a mí me gustó el comienzo y di mil vueltas a ver si podía mejorarlo, y por eso mi pedido al comienzo del fic para que lleguen al final, que según yo se rescata XD y si alguien se pasó, disculpen si fue tan malo, no los quería aburrir con tantas conversaciones pero se me hicieron necesarias para la idea del fic y bueno, no sé, esto ha salido.

Sí alguien lo leyó, hagamelo saber :)

Besos!

PeaceLilith


End file.
